Pirates and Mages
by The Moonfox Collective
Summary: The world of One Piece meets the world of Fairy Tail for an epic adventure! The Fairy Tail Guild, the Straw Hats, some of Whitebeard's crew, and the Red Hair Pirates all come together and end up fighting current and past enemies from both series!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a new author on this account, my pen name is AkitaWolfsbane.

This story takes place after both series respective time skips, but I am having Ace and Whitebeard in this story despite that fact.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"_The Red Haired Pirate Meets His Double"_

A pirate ship pulled into the harbor just outside Gallowstown, in the country of Fiore. They were stopping to restock on supplies after being out on the sea for quite a while. While the crew went to gather supplies, the red haired captain and his first mate went to go enjoy some drinking at a nearby pub. They wound down and relaxed in this pub for most the afternoon.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." The captain said between gulps from his mug of rum. "Can you go see how they're doing, Ben? I'll catch up after I pay for the drinks." He giggled a little from being drunk.

"Sure thing captain," Ben chuckled as he got up. He left the pub and went looking for everyone to make sure they had gotten everything they would need for their continued adventure on the seas.

It took Ben only about 15 minutes to locate everyone in the small harbor town. He figured that the captain would be waiting for them back at the ship so he began leading everyone back to the ship. When they got back to the ship the captain was standing there as they all had expected, or at least they thought it was their captain. In the light of the sunset the person before them had the same hair color of the captain; he also had a similar cape and was around the same height as the captain.

"Hey captain, we're ready to head out again!" Ben smiled as he said that. That smile faded when the person before them turned around and faced them. While this guy did look a whole lot like their captain they could tell that it wasn't him.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else," the man chuckled and rubbed his head with his right hand.

"Who are you?! Where is our captain?!" Ben growled. He was on edge and worried that this guy did something to his captain. He had one hand on the gun in his belt.

"The name is Gildarts, Gildarts Clive," the man said as he suddenly got serious as he felt the mood in the air change. "I don't know where your captain is; I was just admiring this ship is all." Gildarts pointed to the pirate ship that the red haired captain and his crew had come in on. Gildarts could feel that the air was still very serious but he didn't want to cause any trouble, besides he knew it would awful of him to use his crash magic in the town.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gildarts. I'm Shanks," the red haired captain said as he came up beside Ben. He gave a look to Ben that told him to relax. "I'm sorry for any trouble my crew caused you," Shanks said and lightened the mood with a big grin. He reached his right hand out to Gildarts. "We good?"

Gildarts smiled and shook Shanks hand with faux left hand which was made of metal. His arm was made of metal all the way to just above the elbow. "Yeah, we're good, no harm was done."

"Your arm is…" Shanks stuttered in surprise.

"Huh?" Gildarts raised his eyebrow and look at his hand. "Oh it's nothing." He let go of Shanks' hand. "I lost this arm to a dragon a while ago, same with my left leg."

"A dragon?!" one of Shanks' crew members exclaimed in disbelief.

"How interesting, I lost my left arm to a sea monster a while ago, but I didn't have a chance to get a prosthetic," Shanks chuckled as he removed his cape to reveal his left shirt sleeve with only a stub in it. "Anyway, you said you were admiring our ship earlier?"

Gildarts looked at the large ship again in the dock. "Yeah I was. I'm trying to find a way to get back to my guild and sailing Hargeon then taking a train to Magnolia would be the fastest way to get back to Fairy Tail."

"Well I'd be happy to give you a ride, and then we could get to know each other better on the way there," Shanks chuckled.

"Really? That would be great!" Gildarts smiled.

Ben and the crew boarded the ship and put away all the supplies and got ready to set sail. Gildarts and Shanks got on the ship together, chuckling about something Gildarts had said as they got on.

"Alright everyone," Shanks said. "Let's set sail for Hargeon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_The Man Made of Fire Meets a Fire 'Dragon'"_

The fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, had gone out fishing with cat friend, Happy, and the celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, on the outskirts of Magnolia. Natsu had gone into the forest to find some more worms for bait. He was grumbling to himself because was a little irritated that they had made him go get the worms while they were sitting doing nothing.

"I'll get them back for this," he grumbled under his breath.

He had his hands all muddy and full of the wiggly creatures in no time. He was about to grab a nice fat one when he heard Lucy scream. He immediately dropped all the worms and went back to where Lucy and Happy were. Lucy had a very frightened face.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked. She pointed to something behind Natsu, so he turned around to see what was so frightening.

There was a monstrous sized person standing there that was about three times the size of an average human, and he was holding a spear the same size as him. Next to him were two average sized humans, one with black hair and one with blonde hair. All three of them were bear chested and the black-haired one was completely shirtless. The black-haired one had an orange cowboy-ish hat on.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Natsu asked in a growl.

The black-haired one stepped forward. "My name is Portgas D. Ace. This big guy standing next to me is my captain, Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard, and the blonde over there is Marco," the black-haired one said. He could see that Natsu was still being very cautious. "You don't need have your panties in a bunch you little pinkette, we're not here to hurt anyone. So what's your name little kid?"

Natsu's short temper hit its peak when Ace called him a little kid. "The name is Natsu Dragneel of the guild Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy was holding him back from attacking right then and there.

"Fairy Tail? What is that a guild for sissies?" Ace chuckled.

Natsu's temper boiled over at that point and Lucy could no longer hold him back. "You can insult me, but don't you dare insult Fairy Tail in front of me!" Natsu roared. He charged at Ace and nailed him hard in the face. Ace staggered back from the blow a bit but quickly recovered from it.

"Tch, alright if you want to fight then let's fight!" Ace said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he breathed intense fire out of his mouth at Ace.

Ace barely managed to dodge by hopping up into a tree. "Man you're a fast little bugger," Ace sighed. "Fire Gun!" He made the shape of a gun with his hands and fired fire bullets at Natsu.

Instead of dodging, Natsu headed straight for Ace using Fire Dragon Claw to propel himself up to where Ace was. He uttered the words "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" as his ignited and headed straight for Ace again. Ace crossed his arms in front of his face but the force of the punch still knocked him out of the tree.

"I guess it's no use going easy on you," Ace said as he stood up. He bends his knees and places a hand on the ground from which a large amount of flames shout out and surrounded him. He then picked the hand up off the ground and stood straight again with the flames amassing into a huge sphere in the hand like a mini sun. "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" He said as he threw the huge sphere of fire at Natsu.

Natsu did not try to dodge; he just stood there and let it come at him. Just as it was about to hit him, he took a deep breath and swallowed the mammoth fireball. Ace's jaw dropped as he watched Natsu eat the entire attack.

"Hmmm… it tastes like sweat armpits, bleh," Natsu said casually.

"Why do you know what armpits tastes like?!" Lucy asked from the sidelines.

"Well, now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he prepared to use Iron Fist again.

Ace looked at Whitebeard and Marco and asked, "Why don't you guys help me?"

"Because you would yell at us if we interfered and besides, how would you like it if someone insulted Whitebeard?" Marco replied.

"You're right," he grumbled since he hated admitting Marco was right. "I'm sorry Natsu…" he said as he looked back at Natsu who was coming down at him with a flaming fist.

Natsu heard the apology but could not stop his attack at this point. Whitebeard stepped in now and caught Natsu's punch with bare hand. He used his devil fruit power to crush the ground below his feet to absorb the punch. Natsu landed on the ground and went over to Lucy.

"Thanks for stopping my punch Whitebeard," Natsu grinned. "Your powers remind me of Gildarts."

"No problem kid," Whitebeard chuckled. He wondered who Gildarts was but didn't say anything.

Ace walked over to Natsu and outstretched his hand to him. "I am sorry. I would have reacted the same way if someone had insulted Whitebeard," Ace smiled.

Natsu grabbed his hand and shook it. "No hurt feelings," Natsu said.

"This Fairy Tail guild seems pretty precious to you, would you mind showing us it?" Whitebeard asked.

"Of course!" Natsu beamed.

"And while we're there Ace can bathe," Marco snickered. Ace just glared at Marco.

"Let's head to the guild!" Natsu said as he helped Lucy to her feet and the both of them began to lead the way to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild hall.


End file.
